


Full House

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Numbers [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Edgepuff, Epilogue, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, UF Papyrus, US Papyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: But what about Edge and Papyrus?





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> A little bonus epilogue to the fics sapphire-sphinx commissioned, because I had to. I couldn’t leave these two hanging.

“WE ARE-”

“INCREDIBLY SORRY.”

Stretch felt bad for them. Edge and Papyrus weren't used to having to admit they were wrong. Honestly, he would have been happy to forgo the apology all together if it meant the incident never came up again. Edge probably agreed. He looked sour about it. Though his words had an earnest tone.

“SANS AND RED EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO US,” Papyrus went on. “AND IT SEEMS THAT EVEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES MISTAKES.”

Stretch’s brow bones went up. What a thing to hear. He held up his hands.

“Let’s not get carried away. We all made mistakes that got us there, but everything is out there now. I just want to move on.” Edge was nodding along with him.

Here, Stretch hesitated. He was torn between doing just that and interceding somewhere he probably shouldn't.

“But,” Edge’s nodding stopped and he glared at Stretch. “We should maybe talk about you, Papyrus.” Edge scowled even deeper.

“WHAT ABOUT ME?” Papyrus asked nervously.

“You seem to have some… frustrations…”

“NOPE!” Edge stepped between Stretch and a blushing Papyrus. “WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT WITH YOU.”

“Huh?” Stretch asked, looking between them.

“CONSIDER THEM… DEALT WITH,” Papyrus added. Now Edge was blushing.

Stretch couldn't believe his sockets. Sans and Red were never going to believe this.

“Did you tell them?” He asked.

“OF COURSE NOT!” Edge yelled. “I MEAN, TELL THEM WHAT?”

“You should. They’ll understand. Secrets made this mess, remember?”

Edge and Papyrus shared a look, and Papyrus grabbed Edge’s hand.

“IT WOULD BE NICE TO GO ON DATES.” He said, looking to the side with a light orange blush. Stretch could practically see the fight drain out of Edge.

They were going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
